


For the Heart I Once had

by Shinku130



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Jurassic World Spoilers, Love, Other, Pre-Jurassic World, Romance, Violence, fluffy OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammie Love, a fluffy woman who is the "mother" to three Tyrannosaurs's. She was often picked on and made the butt end of cruel jokes because of her fluffy appearance. Will she able to find love in a certain raptor trainer? Or will she shatter into a bleak whole</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter The T-Rex Trainer

For the Heart I Once Had: Chapter 1:

(Hello all. This is first Jurassic World fanfic. I hope you enjoy!)

 

            It was another hot morning on the Island of Isla Nublar, the sounds of dinosaurs waking could be heard throughout the park known as Jurassic World. In one of the larger enclosures the sounds of heavy footfall could be heard, the trees began to shake and the shrubbery rattled. Emerging from the dense forestry was a large Tyrannosaurus Rex; she let out a fierce roar before quieting as her two sisters replied. It was then that a young woman entered her enclosure causing the Tyrannosaurus Rex to turn to her.

            The young woman was short in stature, roughly 5’4, she had short black hair on the left side while the right side appeared to be longer with red and blonde highlights. Her dark brown eyes lovingly looked upon the giant carnivore with a motherly look that was amplified by the dark black rimmed glasses. She was curvaceous; however she had pudgy stomach that caused many people to treat her like dirt. The Tyrannosaurus Rex walked over to her and crouched down to the young woman’s level.

            “Good Morning, Scarlet.” She said in a soft voice as she placed her hand on Scarlet’s snout.

            Scarlet gently nudged her whole body with her head causing the young woman to laugh. It was then that two other Tyrannosauruses entered the clearing one was a darker grey color while the other was a darker brown color. The young woman looked at the other two with the same look.

            “Good Morning, Eva and Sheba. Are the three of you ready to eat?” The young woman asked.

            The three Tyrannosauruses let out a growl and all of them gently bumped into her with their noses. The young woman giggles and leads them to where three goats have been let loose, she turns to them and says,” Enjoy the hunt.”

            As Scarlet, Eva and Sheba jogged past her Sammie began to do her normal routines that included her insure that her girls had adequate water. As she turned to look at the observation walkway for the tourist she noticed her only human male friend MeMe speaking to a group of people. MeMe was a slim muscular African American man, despite his look which consisted of his blond hair braided in small braids that made different patterns across his head. He was very gay and often times flirted with new interns he found attractive. However, today he seemed to be acting more professional than normal.

            This was odd, in Sammie’s opinion. She instantly knew that someone of high status was in the crowd. Sammie was considered to be the main caregiver of the Tyrannosaurus’s, but due to the way she was treated by her co-workers at times caused MeMe to step in. This caused him to take on her responsibilities that were outside the Tyrannosaurus main living space. Mr. Masrani was kind enough to let her tend to her girls all around the clock. He also provided her a home nearby so she could quickly make it to them should anything arise. Sammie turned back around before quickly walking into the shrubbery to ensure no one really saw her.

            However, she didn’t take into account a pair of green eyes watching her every move. It was then that she heard her girls return to the open area near the machine for feeding. She noticed that Scarlet was eyeing the observation dome. Scarlet was given her name due to the amount of scars she received from roughing up her sisters. Scarlet then let out a giant roar causing some of the interns to fall on their butts. Sammie giggled causing Scarlet, Eva and Sheba to look at her before walking over to her. They soon were nuzzling Sammie’s body with their snouts and let out a huff.

            Sammie instantly know that they wanted her to sing, for some reason when they were younger she would sing whenever they got scared. As they grew older they would have her sing to them should they feel that she needed to.

            “Alright you three… Hmm… What should today’s song choice be?” Sammies stated out loud as she sat down near a tree.

            After a few moments of thinking a song instantly hits her and she grins before saying,” How about “Once Upon a December” from Anastasia?”

            All three of the girls let a deep rumble in agreement as Sammie begins to sing:

(Once Upon a December – Anastasia OST)

Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I once remember

And a song someone sings

Once Upon a December

 

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

 

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance though a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

 

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart,

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember…

 

And a song

Someone sings

Once upon a December

 

            When Sammie finishes she noticed that everyone in the observations hall is staring at her. This causes her to try and hide further from their view before turning back to her girls, who were now laying down waiting for her to sing one more song. Sammie smiled before she begins to sing her next song.

 

(Celtic Woman – You’ll be in my Heart)

 

Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

 

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don’t you cry

 

For one so small

You seem so

Strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

 

This bond

Between us

Can’t be broken

I will be here don’t you cry

 

Cause you’ll be in my heart

Yes, you’ll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

 

Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

 

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

 Don’t you cry

 

Cause you’ll be in my heart

Yes you’ll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

 

You’ll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You’ll be here in my heart,

Always

 

Don’t listen to them

Cause what do they know

We need each other,

To have, to hold

They’ll see in time

I know

 

When destiny calls

You

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you’ve got to hold on

 

They’ll see in time

I know

We’ll show them together

 

Cause you’ll be in my heart

Believe me,

You’ll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

 

Yes, you’ll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You’ll be in my heart, always

Always

 

            Sammie smiles at her three girls as they get to their feet and begin to go and play with each other. She glances up at the observation hall and sighs in relief before going and entering the main building for employees. Sammie then goes to a nearby vending machine and begins to search for some change in her pockets wanting the chips. After she pulls out her change she counts it only to see that she is twenty-five cents short. However, a male voice cuts her train of thought.

            “Short on change?”

            Sammie turns to see who was speaking and is surprised to see the infamous Owen Grady standing before her. Seems like fate is going to play a cruel hand to Sammie.

 

(Hope you all enjoyed chapter one! I apologize for the long intro. I also apologize for any OOCness.)


	2. Introducing Owen Grady

For the Heart I Once Had: Chapter 2:

(I am glad you all like my story! Here is chapter 2!)

 

            Owen Grady was considered a handsome man by any standards; however, this caused Sammie to feel extremely small. He stood about 6’3, broad shoulders, muscular body with bright green eyes that always seemed to have a bit of mischievousness in them. Sammie could see that he had short light brown hair with facial hair that was on his chin and his upper lip. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A dark brown leather vest was over the shirt and black jeans and boots.

            Sammie mutedly nodded her head and said meekly,” Yes… um… by 10 cents…”

            Owen grinned at her before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dime. He held it out to her; Sammie hesitantly took it from him before turning back to the vending machine and quickly puts in the money. As she watches her chips begin to rotate toward her, they suddenly get stuck in the machine. Sammie sighs with frustration since she hadn’t really ate any breakfast wanting to get to her girls as quick as possible. She then heard a chuckle come from behind her, as she turned to her right; she nearly jumped in surprise when she noticed Owen now standing next to her.

            Sammie instantly felt low standing next to a very handsome man. They said man then say,” Don’t worry I got this, Sweetness.”

            Before Sammie could say anything Own then hits the machine with enough force to cause the chips to fall. He then reaches in; plucking them out of the vending machine and turns to her with a grin and hands them to her. Sammie smiles shyly before taking them and quietly says,” Thank you...”

            “No problem Sweetness. By the way how did you manage to tame three Tyrannosauruses’ without them trying to eat you? What’s the secret?” Owen asked with a teasing voice.

            However, Sammie just shrugged though she knew that her girls were like her in some way’s especially, Scarlet. Owen narrows his eyes playfully at her, when suddenly someone came running toward them. Sammie instantly recognized one of the interns that were in the platform from earlier. He was panting and out of breath; quickly wheezing out,” Ms. Love… One of the other interns fell into the pin when they went to light the flare for the feeding show…”

            Sammie quickly was running as fast as her body would allow her, with one armed wrapped around her chest to prevent her chest from bouncing. Sammie didn’t realize that Owen and the intern were following suit. When she arrived at the entrance, she noticed that the intern was laying on his back staring at her three girls in fear. The three circled him waiting to pounce one he started to run. Their fun was interrupted though when Sammie entered the pen, causing them to look at her. They begin to walk toward Sammie, little roars and grumbling could be heard.

            The crowd looked on in awe as Scarlet, Eva and Sheba circled her; Sammie showed no fear only absolute trust to them. Owen and the other intern arrived to see the three large carnivores circling her. Owen helped the intern out of the pen before turning to run and help Sammie upon instinct. However, before he could move even a step Sammie signaled him to leave her alone with them. Owen refused to leave, but stayed in place keeping alert to jump in should he need to.

 Sammie looked at her wonderful girls and says,” Would you like to hear a song, lovelies?”

The three Tyrannosauruses’s let out simultaneous roars which signaled that they did want to hear a song. Sammie giggled and said, “Alright. Let’s see…. Hmm….”

Sammie began to think until one popped into her head and she began to sing:

(Blackmore’s Night – Ocean Gypsy)

Tried to take it all away

Learned her freedom just

Inside a day

And find her soul to find

Their fears are laid

 

Tried to make her love their own

They took her love, they left her

There

They gave her nothing back that

She would want to own

 

Gold and silver rings and

Stones

Dances slowly off the moon

No one else could know,

She stands alone

Sleeping dreams will reach for her

She cannot say the words they

Need

She knows she’s alone and she is

Free

 

Ocean Gypsy of the moon

The sun has made a

Thousand nights for you

To hold

 

Ocean Gypsy, where are

You?

The shadows followed by the

Stars have turned to gold,

Turned to gold

 

Then she met a hollow soul

Filled him with her light

And was consoled

She was the moon and he

The sun was gold

 

Eyes were blinded with his light

The sun she gave reflected back

The night

The moon was waning almost

Out of sight

Softly Ocean Gypsy calls

Silence holds the stars a

While

They smile sadly for her

Where she falls

 

Just the time before the dawn

The sea hushed, the ocean

Calls her

Day has taken her and now

She’s gone

 

Ocean Gypsy of the moon

The sun has made a

Thousand nights for you

To hold

 

Ocean Gypsy, where are

You?

The shadows followed by the

Stars have turned to gold,

Turned to gold

 

No one noticed when she died

Ocean Gypsy shackled to the

Tide

The ebbing waves, the

Turn spreading white

Something gone within her eyes

Her fingers, lifeless, stroke

The sand

Her battered soul was lost

She was abandoned

 

Silken threads like wings still

Shine

Wind swept pleasures still make

Patterns

In her lovely hair, so dark and fine

 

Stands on high beneath the

Seas, cries no more

Her tears have dried

Oceans weep for her, the

Ocean sighs

 

Ocean Gypsy of the moon

The sun has made a

Thousand nights for you

To hold

 

Ocean Gypsy, where are

You?

The shadows followed by the

Stars have turned to gold,

Turned to gold

Turned to gold

Turned to gold

Turned to gold

Turned to gold

 

Sammie smiled when she finished as Scarlet, Eva and Sheba nuzzled her body with their snouts. Sammie felt that song was the closet she had felt during her darker years, but soon her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of clapping not only from the audience, but from Owen as well. All of the people were surprised by her singing; Sammie blushed in embarrassment knowing that more cruelty was heading her way when the other women find out that she was speaking to Own and not only that she managed to dazzle a audience. Her girls let out their roars before they begin to walk away to enjoy their enclosure. Sammie quickly heads toward Owen who was still standing in the doorway.

Owen was wearing a grin and says,” Quite the voice you got there, Sweetness.”

Sammie blushed before looking down at the ground and said,” My name is Sammie Love…”

Owen’s grin broadened before he said,” Well, Sammie I think I will stick with Sweetness after all it suits you. My name is Owen Grady, I am the Raptor trainer…”

Sammie looked up shyly and noticed he had his hand out for her to shake. Sammie obliges politely and says,” Thank you, Mr. Grady.”

“No Mr. Grady please. It’s Owen… Mr. Grady makes me feel old.” He replied with a slight pout.

Sammie giggles quietly at the cute face when she heard her name being called and she turned to see MeMe waving her down. Sammie turned to Owen and said,” It was nice meeting you Owen. I have to go now.”

“Hey Sweetness, Come visit me and my raptors when you can spare a minute.” Owen called out as Sammie was walking away.

            Sammie looked over her shoulder and smiled before she turned to continue to walk over to MeMe. When she was in front of him; MeMe’s dark blue eyes narrowed at her playfully and said,” So girl when did you bag, Mr. Hot honcho over there?”

Sammie blushed and shook her head knowing that long talk was going to come her way. Plus she had a feeling she would be having a road trip tomorrow morning.

 

(Hey all. Here is Chapter 2. I apologize if Owen is OOC. I tried hope you all enjoy!)


	3. Meeting the Raptors

For the Heart I Once had: Chapter 3:  
(Thank you all who enjoyed my fanfic! Here is chapter 3)  
   
            Sammie sighed as MeMe began to bombard her with questions as they slowly made their way back to her home. Since her girls were amusing themselves, she decided to head to her own little trailer where she could shower. Since it was a short distant walk MeMe joined her on it quizzing her on the day’s events.  
            “Okay so let me get this straight Mr. Hot Stud came to watch you interact with your babies… Followed by him getting your chips out of the damn jacked up machine and now he is asking you to go visit his babies at their home…” MeMe stated with a smirk.  
            Sammie once again sighs and replies quietly,” Yes… But I don’t think I am going to go…”  
            “Oh no, you don’t hunny. You are going to go to Raptor pen even if I have to drive you there myself. Besides this is a once in a life time opportunity to score you a sexy mutha fucking man.” MeMe stated with sass as they entered her home.  
            Sammie’s little trailer was well cleaned and consisted of a small little living room, with a kitchen and dining room in the middle and her bedroom and bathroom in the back. Sammie looked down as she walked to her room while MeMe sits down in the dining room.  
            “Look MeMe… I am not his type… I am well… Me…” Sam replied with a defeated voice.  
            MeMe sighs and says,” Look, Hunny. You need stop worrying about those bitches. They are just jealous of your wonderful awesomeness.”  
            Sammie nodded her head as she went into her room, quickly jumping into the shower and changes into her more comfortable clothes. Sammie now wore her favorite black Assassins Creed shirt, with dark blue jeans and black boots. After drying off her hair she returned to the dining area and looked at MeMe who was looking as if he was deep in thought. Sammie sighed before saying weakly,  
            “If you think it is a good idea then I will go see Owen…”  
            MeMe then looked at her now that he was out of he was snapped out of his thoughts; he then smiles brightly and says,” Good. Now go snag you some of that hot stud!”  
            Sammie simply shakes her head at his antics before quickly leaving with MeMe following her. After saying goodbye, MeMe quickly gave Sammie directions to her so she could get to the Raptor pen easily. Sammie then got into her simple red and black jeep and began to head to the Raptor Pen. When she arrived she pulled in front of the pen and stepped out nervously rubbing her arms in nervousness. She could see that the men who worked with Owen were looking at her with amusement and curiosity.  
            “Hey Sweetness! Glad you could make it.” A familiar male voice called out.  
            Sammie smiled meekly as Owen walked up to her before she responded,” Thank you for inviting me.”  
            Owen chuckled and says,” No need for thanks Sweetness. Come on you are about to see me work with my girls.”  
            Sammie smiled as she followed Owen onto the catwalks that were over the pen, Sammie stood slightly behind him and watched with curiosity. Sammie could hear the sound of a pig squealing in fear; she could see the small pink pig run into the clearing and into a small hole for it.  
            “Hold!” Owen called as four large Velociraptors entered the clearing.  
            Sammie could see the first one had dark grey scales with blue lines streaking across her back, the second one to enter the clearing appeared to be a green grey color with darker black marking running horizontally across the back almost mimicking a tigers strips, the third one was more of a brownish color with very faded blue spots around her body and the last one was more of a blue and green color thought extremely bright. Sammie smiled as they looked beautiful in her eyes, but no dinosaur could compare to her girls.  
            “Hey!” Owen called out again so he could gain their attention and used his clicker in time with his voice.  
            “Eyes on me! Blue! Blue! Watch it! Charlie… Don’t give me that shit! Delta lock it up!” Owen said as he pointed to each of the Raptors.  
            Sammie giggled as the females made several sounds as if they were back talking him. Owen glanced at Sammie before returning his gaze back to his girls and says,” Good Good! Now we’re moving!”  
            As Owen begins to migrate to his right to another catwalk, the girls follow him and he praises them before giving them each a snack of meat. Sammie smiles as he says,” Hold! Eyes up!”  
            Sammie watches as he dismisses them causing to go run and play with each other. Everyone began to cheer while Sammie simply smiles and claps her hands for Owen. He then turned to her, waving her over to him as she approached cautiously. She then turned to the man that he was speaking to.  
            “Sweetness this is Barry. Barry this is Sammie Love, or as I like to call her Sweetness.” Owen states teasingly.  
            Sammie smiles shyly and shakes the African American man’s hand, before they put their hands back to their sides. Owen had his arm around Sammie’s shoulder bring her to his side, however before could be said Own frowned when he noticed a familiar man walking past his other friends.  
            “Sweetness, why don’t you go walk around the catwalks. I have a fat snake to get rid of…” Owen then removed his arm from around her shoulder and walks toward the man. Sammie look at Barry who is running a hand over his bald head and looks at Sammie and says,” Do not worry about him. I am going to go help him out.”  
            Sammie nodded her head before she walked to another catwalk in order to stay out of their way. As Sammie placed her hand on the railing she noticed that one of the Raptors weren’t playing with her other three sisters and were looking at her. Sammie smiled at the lone girl, she then began to make clicking sounds and slight high pitched roars as if she is trying to ask or tell Sammie something. However, before Sammie could dwell on any furthers thoughts she could hear a young man call out,” Pig loose! Pig loose!”  
            The young man ran past Sammie and used the rope to grab the pig and pulled it up with a jerk not realizing that the other end of the pole hit Sammie in the back of the head. As she fell over she landed onto her back knocking the wind out of her along with her moaning in pain. Her phone landed a few inches away, Sammie opened her eyes slowly and was thankful her glasses were somehow still on her face. As she slowly sat up she was instantly surrounded by all four raptors. Sammie looked at them with no fear after all she had to deal with Scarlet, Sheba and Eva on a daily bases. The blue one brought her face to Sammie’s face and gently tapped her forehead with her own.  
            Sammie giggled and gently began to pet her snout as her sister began to rub their heads on Sammie. Sammie smiles remember that the green on was talking to her and says,” You girls want to me to sing?”  
            The Raptors let out a few hiss and squeaks as if agreeing with her. Sammie giggles and says,” Alright let’s see…”  
            Sammie then pulled her phone to her and began to play the first instrumental piece she had on there and began to sing:  
(Blackmore’s Night – Darkness)  
   
Once upon a dark autumn night  
I was so very far from sleep  
I longed to walk beneath the  
Stars  
   
Into the wood,  
So dark and deep.  
   
Neither myth nor  
Fairytale  
Could keep me from the  
Path to the maze  
   
But eyes upon me I  
Could feel  
Hidden in the shadows  
Watching always  
   
Something in the darkness  
Pulled me deeper,  
Something in the madness  
Eased my mind,  
   
Was I awake? Or was I  
Dreaming?  
Cut the strings that  
Bind me to mankind…  
   
Once while I was sitting  
In my room  
One cold and silver  
Winter’s day  
   
I could hear another  
Worldly call-  
Try as I might I couldn’t  
Turn away…  
   
Something in the darkness  
Pulled me deeper,  
Something in the madness  
Eased me mind,  
   
Was I awake? Or was I  
Dreaming?  
Cut the strings that bind  
Me to mankind…  
   
Somewhere in between  
The moss and the stone,  
The wind and the wood  
Became my home  
   
I layed myself down upon  
The green.  
When the ivy overgrew I  
Could never leave…  
   
Something in the darkness  
Pulled me deeper,  
Something in the madness,  
Eased my mind…  
   
Was I awake? Or was I  
Dreaming?  
Cut the string that bind  
Me to mankind.  
   
Something in the darkness  
Pulled me deeper,  
Something in the madness,  
Eased my mind,  
   
Was I awake?  
Or was I dreaming?  
Cut the string that bind  
Me  
To mankind  
   
            During the time Sammie had been singing her song, Owen had ran into the pen and was stunned at what he was seeing. His girls appeared to be trying to sing along with Sammie with their calls and were running around her as if they were dancing. Sammie was standing and clapping and smiling as she watched them. Once the song was over they all nuzzled their head into Sammmie’s stomach before running off to play again. Sammie smiled before turning to Owen, who quickly overcame his shock, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the pen after closing the gate. Once the gate was closed the man who was talking to Owen began to walk over to them causing Sammie to get an ill feeling from him. Sammie quickly his behind Owen in fear which caused him to frown slightly before turning to the man and let a small growl of his own.  
            Little did Sammie know that this man was going cause shit to go down and not in a good way either.  
(Thanks for liking this story and sharing! Hope you all enjoy this third installment of For the Heart I Once had)


	4. Planning Dates and Hands Stained Red

For the Heart I Once had: Chapter 4:  
(Thank you all for reading! I would like to especially thank owen-gradys-little-lady and jeolouisxxx on tumblr for reblogging my stories. I wouldn’t have found the inspiration to write theses chapters without you both so here is chapter 4. There will be violence in this chapter just to warn you. Enjoy!)  
   
            Sammie looked upon the man that now stood in front of her and Owen; he was pudgy man, beer gut and all. He had light brown hair and a goatee that was graying and his eyes held nothing but greed in them. This caused Sammie to scoot closer to Owens’s back in fear after all she was very familiar with greedy people. Owen must have picked up on her fear and quickly addressed the man in front of him.  
            “Whatever you want to say don’t Hoskins. You will leave her out of this. Come on Sweetness. Let’s get you back home.” Owen said before gently grabbing Sammie’s hand and leads her back to the jeep.  
            Owen gets in the driver side while Sammie gets into the passenger side. Owen then drives them back to the main park area. It was a tense silence before Owen says,” I am sorry about that Sweetness. I didn’t mean for any of that to happen. Especially falling into the pen with my girls…”  
            Sammie smiles and replies back happily,” I enjoyed myself despite the roughness of my landing. It wasn’t the most graceful landing.”  
            Owen laughs before glancing at her from the corner of his eyes and bites his lower lip in thought. Sammie notices his thoughtful look before asking,” What’s wrong?”  
            Owen smirks as if he made up his mind about something before asking,” Are you doing anything tonight, Sweetness?”  
            Sammie puffs out her cheeks as she begins to think and lets out a breath and says,” I will be with Scarlet, Eva and Sheba for the rest of the day and I will be singing to them tonight so they can sleep well, but other than that no I don’t believe so. May I ask why?”  
            Owen grins at Sammie’s cuteness before he responded with a grin,” Can I meet them with you tonight?”  
            Sammie looks at him with a slightly shocked expression before smiling shyly and says,” I would like that…”  
            “Then it’s a date Sweetness. I will see you around 9 then?” Owen asks with a happy grin.  
            Sammie feels her cheeks heat up before responding,” Yes. We can meet up at my girls’ pen and we can relax inside it.”  
            Owen grins and teasingly,” Will your girls be okay with that? They won’t try and eat me will they?”  
Sammie giggles and says,” Don’t worry I will protect you.”  
Owen laughs as he responds,” That’s good to hear. I will have my Amazonian Sweetness with me to protect me from the big bad Tyrannosaurus.”  
            Sammie laughed at the silliness of the statement soon they arrived at the main trainer’s building. Once they were parked both Sammie and Owen exited the vehicle. However, their moment of happiness was cut short when two familiar females walked over to them. Sheri Dupa was the head Triceratops trainer and Sharon Montero was the Stegosaurus trainer both women were beautiful in their own right. They were also Sammie’s main bullies on the island; they were cause of numerous physical assaults on Sammie’s very person. How they managed to keep it secret remained unknown to her.  
            But due to the lack of any real evidence Sammie’s attacks always looked like they were done to her by other co-workers and that they had no part in it. Sammie felt extremely fearful however, she had a feeling that they were using their own beauty to distract Owen. Sheri was a beautiful blonde with a body that even Barbie would be jealous of. When her blue eyes landed on Sammie should see that they were darkening with anger. Sharon stood next to her dark green eyes too were also looking upon her with anger and hatred. Her bright red hair was placed into a messy pony tail.  
            “Hey Owen… And Sammie. What are you both doing?” Sheri asked with a false smile.  
            “We were just getting back from seeing my girls,” Owen replied with an easy smile.  
            Sammie however was shaking horribly behind him which caused him to look at her. His smile turned into frown when he noticed Sammie’s fear. Owen looked confused as well and was about to ask her what was wrong when Sharon quickly cut in,” Sammie we need you to look at our Triceratops and Stegosaurus for us.”  
            It was then that both gripped the top of her arms tightly and began to drag her away leaving Owen extremely confused. However, he couldn’t get the fearful look Sammie had and quickly went to the main security with a bad feeling. As he sped walked to the security room, he could see Mr. Masrani and Claire Dearing standing looking at the screens. Claire Dearing was wearing her normal short red hair down with her white business suit and heels on. Mr. Masrani was wearing his normal business suit and shoes. His dark black hair was graying as well as his goatee.  
            “Mr. Grady, it’s a surprise to see you here? What brings you to the security room?” Mr. Masrani asks.  
            “Sir Can you bring up any security footage of the Triceratops and Stegosaurs pen?” Owen asks as he pushes his way past the guard.  
            “Why would need to pull up that footage Mr. Grady?” Claire asked with a slight haughty tone.  
            “Do it.” Mr. Marsani commanded noticing the worried look upon Owen’s face.  
            Then after one of the tech people they were greeted by a black screen, Owen becomes extremely worried.  
            “What’s wrong with the cameras? Bring thermal and audio.” Mr. Masrani commanded.  
            What popped up on thermal instantly disturbed them too greatly, upon the thermal everyone could make the three figures. When the tech person zoomed in they could see that one of the figures was being held from behind while the other was punching them the stomach and the face. As Mr. Marsani was commanding security to the pen Owen’s eyes went wide when he saw a knife being pulled from the boot of the person attacking the other person? The knife then went into the gut of the individual that was being attacked. Owen quickly left, running as fast as could to the pen.  
            As he approached the pen he could hear the sound of screams followed by the bellowing of a Triceratops and Stegosaurus. When he entered the pen is eyes went to Sammie who laying on the ground her hands over her abdomen. Sheri and Shannon were what appeared to be unconscious with Sheri holding the knife still in her hand. Next to her were a Stegosaurus and a Triceratops standing next to her in a protective stance. Owen quickly runs to her sliding down onto his knees next to her. He then quickly rips off his vest and shirt using them to apply pressure to the wound.  
            Sammie let’s out a cry in pain and begins to beg,” Please, leave me alone! I did nothing wrong! Please…”  
            Owen quickly begins to speak,” Sweetness, no is going to hurt you anymore. I am right here… You’re going to be okay.”  
            Soon there are paramedics and security officers inside the pen quickly securing Sammie before taking her to the hospital wing with Owen riding with her. Holding her hand the whole way until they got to the hospital wing from there she was taken to the emergency wing and prepped for surgery. All Owen could do was sit and wait for the doctors to come out and tell him how Sammie would be.  
(Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!)


	5. Awakening, Kisses and baby Dinosaurs

For the Heart I Once Had: Chapter 5:  
(Here is chapter 5! Don’t worry that will be only horrible chapter until I get into the movie plot! Enjoy!)  
   
            Pain… That was all she could feel. As Sammie opened her eyes she realized that she was now in a hospital bed. Sammie could feel something on her right hand as she turned she could see Owen laying his head down on the bed his hand in her. Sammie smiled at him before wincing in pain as she shifted slight on the bed. This caused Owen to stir awake, his green eyes landed on her and widened slightly before he quickly and gently sat on the bed.  
            “I am glad to see you are awake, Sweetness. You gave me quiet the scare; you have been asleep for two days, Sweetness.” Owen stated as he stroked her cheek.  
            Sammie could feel her eyes tear up and as they fell Owen gently brushed them away before leaning over and kissing her forehead gently. Sammie smiles at him, soon the door opened and a doctor followed by Mr. Marsani. Owen quickly moved out of the way for the doctor, but stayed close as the Doctor approached.  
            “It’s good to see you up Ms. Love. How are you feeling?” the doctor asked.  
            Sammie sniffled before saying,” I… am in a bit of pain…”  
            The doctor nodded before writing on his clip board and replied,” We will get you some pain killers for that. Now I am going to tell you what was done. First you have several fractured ribs; we also had to perform a emergency operation on you due to the stab wound. Thankfully it just sliced a bit of your small intestine in two different places. We used biodegradable thread that should dissolve once it’s healed causing you no harm. Other than that Ms. Love, you are lucky that the Triceratops knocked your attacker away.”  
            It was then that Mr. Marsani spoke up,” Ms. Love, I would like to first apologize to as a friend and as your employer for the harm that was done to you. As you know I don’t tolerate bullying among my staff, especially the talented ones. Ms. Dupa and Ms. Montero will be returning back to the states to be charged with attempted murder. Trust me when I say I will make sure they are in prison for a long time. There are also two FBI Agents here who wish to speak to you about these two women and their attack.”  
            Before Owen or the doctor could object Sammie nodded her head and said,” I will talk to them…”  
            Owen looked at Sammie and his eyes softened before saying,” Alright, my Amazon Sweetness. I won’t leave you here to do this by yourself. I will be right beside you.”  
            Sammie smiled softly at him with teary eyes and nodded her head. Mr. Marsani secretly smiled before turning and leaving the room only to return with two agents. Both of them were wearing black pants and dress shows with white button up shirts and both of them were women. One appeared to have long black hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail and very serious dark brown eyes. The other appeared to be slightly lankier that then other leaving her with short light brown hair that seemed to keep getting into her blue eyes.  
            “Ms. Love, I am agent Arianna Hotchner and this is Dr. Emily Reid. We are here to ask about your attack today. I know you just woke up, but we feel these two women have done this to other women such as yourself.” Arianna spoke softly as to not spook Sammie anymore.  
            Sammie tried to breathe in and out calmly, but felt her fear as she felt the memories begin to resurface. It was then that Owen grabbed her hand and said,” Sweetness, I am right here. I am not going anywhere.”  
            Sammie nods her head and turns toward the agents and lets out a small breath before waiting for them to continue.  
            “Ms. Love, we need you tell us what happened that day, okay?” Arianna asked with sincerity.  
            Sammie took a deep breath before beginning her story:  
(Flashback)  
            After they grabbed, they took me to the pen and threw me to the ground before I could even get up they began to kick me. After kicking me for about a minute one of them picked me up and held my arms while the other hit me in the stomach. I managed to open my eyes once the punching stopped. Sheri stood in front of me with a sick smile… I knew then that Shannon held my arms behind me. It was then that they spoke to me,  
            “Poor little piggy. You might think you got a hot guy, but all he is doing is feeling sorry for you. It’s okay though little piggy we will put you out of your misery and we will make sure Owen is very happy with us. After all Shannon isn’t sharing caring?”  
            “Of course Sheri after all he will have us two beautiful women why would he need this fat cow for?”  
            They continued on saying how I was ugly, fat and that this was the reason that I had now one… After that I remember Sheri pulling out the knife and then extreme pain before hearing Shannon and Sheri scream… then I was on the ground and then nothing…  
(Flashback End)  
            After telling the story Sammie was crying before Owen quickly pulled her into a hug; he then begin to pet her hair and rock her back and forth. Both of the Agents looked at each other and nodded their head before Arianna spoke again,” Thank you Ms. Love. This helps us immensely. Trust me when I say they won’t be able to hurt you ever again.”  
            After they left along with Mr. Marsani, Sammie started to drift off in Owens arms when he quietly said,” You know they are wrong, Sweetness.”  
            Sammie quickly looked up at Owen and waited for him to continue,” You are beautiful as you are Sweetness. Besides you seem to be the only other person who my girls won’t mouth off to.”  
            Sammie giggled and says with a sad smile,” I guess we will have to post pone our date then…”  
            Owen chuckles and says,” Not necessarily, we will just have to wait on me meeting your lovely ladies till after you get better. That they won’t decide that I am lunch.”  
            Sammie smiles at him and leans into his hand once he placed it on her cheek once more, Sammie then turns and places a kiss on his palm in gratitude. Owen smiles before tilting her face up to his so Owen could look at her dark brown eyes. Owen then leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. Sammie’s eyes widened shock before closing her eyes and kisses back. When they pull away Sammie’s cheeks are red causing Owen to grin proudly while Sammie simply giggles. However, the mood was interrupted by something nipping at Sammie’s upper leg causing her to say,” Ow.”  
            When Sammie moved her leg this caused for little lumps to move out from underneath the blanket shocking both Owen and Sammie. Four little velociraptors were now staring at both Owen and Sammie. The four little ones let small squeaks before quickly all pile driving on Sammie’s lap, curling into small balls and returning to sleep. Sammie and Owen looked at each other before Owen spoke,”  
            “Sweetness… You didn’t tell me that you laid eggs while you unconscious… Are you part Dinosaur?”  
            Sammie playfully smacked him on the chest while Owen then played out like he was hurt,” Ouch, Sweetness. Jeez you should be called the Amazonian Sweetness.”  
            Own laughed as Sammie puffed out her cheeks in mock anger causing Owen to laugh before placing a kiss on her lips and sliding into bed next to her. Now they had four little babies that came from somewhere and soon everyone would be a happy family or so they thought.  
   
(Chapter 5. Hope you all Enjoyed it!)


	6. Giving names and Dancing away

For the Heart I Once Had: Chapter 6:  
(Hey everyone! I just wanted to update everyone that I won’t be able to update this fic for the next few days. I will be leaving for San Antonio, Texas on the 30th of this month and I won’t be back until August 3rd. I am going to anime Convention with my best friend and cousins. But I if I have a moment I will try to update no promises though. Thanks for reading!  Enjoy chapter 6.)  
   
            Sammie and Owen looked at the four little ones that were now residing in her lap, her door room opened a familiar Asian man entered. He appeared to be tense, but it quickly changed into relief when he saw the four raptors.  
            “Dr. Wu, Is something wrong?” Sammie asked oblivious as why he would be in here.  
            Dr. Wu was a nice man to Sammie; he had short black graying hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing his normal attire that consisted of a black turtle neck long sleeved shirt with black dress pants and shoes and he also wore his white lab coat,  
            “Hello Ms. Love. I was told by security that these Velociraptors escaped the lab.” Dr. Wu replied tiredly.  
            “Why are their more Velociraptors? I thought my girls were the only ones made.” Dr. Wu looked at Owen before he responded calmly,  
            “They were… These eggs were found at the North Side of the island just outside the safety fence. When they were brought in there was life signature in them, when we lifted the eggs the bottoms were broken showing that they hatched… It also appears that these Velociraptors are the only male dinosaurs on this island…”  
            Both Sammie and Owen looked at him with shock written on their face, it was then that Sammie looked down at the four little ones that were still sleeping curled up in her lap. Sammie smiled before turning back to Dr. Wu and says,” I can care for them along with Scarlet, Sheba and Eva.”  
            This caused both Dr. Wu and Owen to look at her with surprise before Owen speaks up,” Sweetness, no offence to your girls, but don’t you think they are too small to be in the pen as a Tyrannosaurus?”  
            Sammie then grinned and said,” I am sure my girls will be fine with them besides I was thinking of placing a small enclosure inside so they could get used to my girls.”  
            “Alright Sweetness, I will help you with that, but first you need to get better.” Owen stated as he sat back down on the chair next to her bed.  
            After Dr. Wu left Sammie gently coaxed the four male Velociraptors awake before moving out from the bed. Despite feeling weak she managed to stand up right without too much pain. She then slowly moved to look at her boys, who were now wide awake and were playing on the bed.  
            “Sweetness, you shouldn’t be up.” Owen said as he quickly stood up and went to Sammie’s side.  
            She looked at him and said,” I am going to go see my girls. I am sure they miss me and I want to introduce them to the baby boys.”  
            Owen sighs before nodding his head and then looks at the baby Raptor and asks,” So what are you going to name these little rascals?”  
            The Veliociraptors then looked at Owen and let out a bit of a hissing sound as if they were insulted by being called rascals. Sammie looked over each of the Raptors; the first one appeared to have very dark scaled almost a black color with a single yellowish gold color around the top of his head, the second one was more lighter than his brother a grey color with black rings around his eyes, the third one was a more dark blue color with a large golden strip running down his back and the final one was a dark green color with a black strip going down his back. All of them had golden eyes that seemed to show their personality traits through them and Sammie instantly knew what their names were.  
            “Anubis” Sammie stated as she pointed to the black raptor petting his head. He then squeaked at the name happily.  
            “Horus.” She said as she gently rubbed the grey raptors head.  
            “Thor and Loki” She finished as she pet the blue raptor followed by the green one.  
            “Interesting names for them. Why Norse and Egyptian God names?” Owen asked as he watched Sammie pet them.  
            She then turned to face him with a serene smile on her lips as she responded,” Because those cultures interested me as a child.”  
            Owen smiled at her chuckling before saying,” Alright since you are determined to see your girls I will go see if anybody can bring you some clothes.”  
            Sammie smiled and said,” Thank you Owen.”  
            While Own was gone Sammie sat on the bed and gently rubbed the bellies of Horus and Loki while Thor and Anubis chased each other and playfully pulled each other’s tails. It was then that Owen returned with a worried MeMe. MeMe quickly walked over to Sammie and pulled her into a gently hug and says,” Girl, you should have told me what was going down! Here I brought you a dress. I know you hate dresses, but this should provide you with free movement so you aren’t hurting your ribs and your wound.”  
            Sammie nods her head as her boys gently squeaked at her hungrily, Sammie giggles before saying,” Alright. I will get dressed now and then we are going to go see my girl.”  
            “Good those three have causing havoc for everyone. You are only one who gets those ladies to cool their jets.” MeMe replied as he left the room.  
            Owen chuckled before walking over to Sammie and gave her a kiss on the lips before exiting the room himself. Once they were gone Sammie dressed in a long white gown with a kimono sleeved white jacket. As she was finished she looked at her boy and picked them up cradling them close to her bosom. When she exited the room Owen stared at her awe and MeMe grinned at his look. Sammie smiled shyly before saying,” Shall we go?”  
            Owen gave a grin of his own before wrapping an arm around her shoulders bringing her close to his side. Sammie’s smile widened slightly at the safe feeling, after a few minutes of arguing with the doctors Sammie, Owen and MeMe began to walk to the T-Rex pen. Sammie approached the door to enter the pen, Sammie quickly walked past them into the pen with Owen quickly running to trail after her. As they were in the center of the clearing Owen stood to her right as they soon heard the sounds of heavy foot fall of her girls.  
            When they came into view they let out roars of happiness and brought their snouts to Sammie where she pets them after shifting her boys to her left arm. They boy let out little roars which caused the girls to roar back and stood back a bit to allow the little ones down. Scarlet was the first one to examine them gently poking them with her snout. Sheba was the next one to do the same followed by Eva. When her girls deemed them safe for Sammie to be around they turned their attention to Owen. He was rigid as they all began to circle them almost sizing him up to see if he was worthy of Sammie.  
            Owen forced himself to relax and wrap a arm around Sammie’s shoulders to show that he wasn’t going to go anywhere. The three girls let out a roar, but Owen stood strong and didn’t move an inch. The girls began to nuzzle him which caused Sammie to giggle and say,” They approve.”  
            “Of course no woman can resist me.” Owen replied playfully while he petted their snouts.  
            Sammie giggled as the little raptors let out squeaks at their new aunts, Sammie smiled before she decided that a song would make up for her being gone. Sammie then began to sing:  
(Blackmore’s Night – The Circle)  
   
I’ve been here for a  
Million years  
Through the joy, through  
The tears  
But when I am gone this  
Will go on  
And the circle starts again  
   
I’ve watched the  
Mountains rise from dust  
Saw the gold return to  
Rust  
I had cried when the  
Oceans died  
And the circle starts again  
   
Ohhh…  
Ahhh….  
   
I was here when the  
World began to turn  
Kissed the sun as it  
Started to burn  
The whispering at the  
Reckoning said  
“The circle starts again”  
   
The moon was rising from  
Above  
I caught her eyes and  
Thought it was love  
But she turned back,   
The sky went black   
And the circle starts  
Again…  
   
Ohhh…  
Ahhh…  
   
I danced through castles  
Made of stone  
Walked the desert sands  
Alone  
In the midnight hour you  
Feel the power  
And the circle start again  
   
Now the question falls  
To you, my friend  
No beginning has no end  
Will we ever learn, will  
The world still turn,  
Will the circle start  
Again?  
   
Ohhh…  
Ahh…  
   
            As Sammie had sung the song Owen walked over to her and pulled her into a light hold still being mindful of her injuries and they begin to dance. Owen twirls her every now and again as they dance in a circle. Sammie and Owen are smiling and dancing merrily not noticed the pair of eyes watching them with amusement.  
   
(I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to leave me some feedback or comment. Thanks again!)


	7. A Romantic Date Leads to...

For the Heart I Once Had: Chapter 7:  
(Hey everyone here is chapter 7. I apologize if anyone is out of character. Enjoy!)  
(Several Months Later)  
            It was a warm day; Sammie entered the pen where Sheba, Eva and Scarlet were currently hunting for a several goats that were let loose to satisfy their hunting instincts. Sammie was soon surrounding by her four nearly grown boys, each hissing their greeting at her. Sammie smiled at her boys, each of them showing their true personalities, Loki lived up to his name sake as was the trickster out of them all, Thor would sometimes join in, but knew when to quit when he was in trouble. Horus would sometimes lead Loki and Thor into group pranks, but Anubis was the most serious of the bunch putting each of them into their place should they get too out of hand.  
            Sammie smiles as she goes and pets each of the boy’s snout, they then nuzzled her stomach happily. It was then that she could hear the crunching of trees and bushes; it was then that her girls appeared seeming to have finished eating and were content. Sammie grinned and said,” One song today my dears. I have to go visit Owen today for a date.  
(Celtic Women – Teir Abhaile Riu)  
   
Look how the lights of the town,  
The lights of the town are shining now  
Tonight I’ll be dancing around,  
I’m off on the road to Galway now  
   
Look how’s she’s off in the town,  
She’s off on the search for sailors though  
There’s fine fellas here to be found,  
She’s never been one to stay at home  
   
Home you’ll go and it’s there you’ll stay  
And you’ve work to do in the morning!  
Give up your dream of going away;  
Forget your sailors and Galway!  
   
Teir abhaile riu,  
Teir abhaile riu,  
Teir abhaile riu mhearai  
Teir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar ta do mhargadh deanta  
   
Come now and follow me down,  
Down to the lights of Galway where  
There’s fine sailors flocking the town  
And waiting to meet the ladies there  
   
Watch now, he’s zooming along  
He’s finer than any sailor so  
Come on, now, and pick up your spoons  
He’s waiting to hear you play them  
Whoo!  
   
Here today and she’s gone tomorrow  
And next she’s going to Galway  
Jiggin’ around and off to town  
And won’t be back until morning  
   
Teir abhaile riu  
Teir abhaile riu  
Teir abhaile riu  
Teir abhaile riu mhearai  
Teir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar ta do mharagadh deanta  
   
Off with a spring in my step  
The sailors are searching Galway for  
A young lady, such as myself,  
For reels and jigs and maybe more  
   
Stay here and never you mind  
The lights of the town are blinding you!  
The sailors, they come and they go  
But listen to what’s reminding you  
   
Handsome men surrounding you!  
   
Dancing a reel around you!  
   
Home you’ll go and it’s there you’ll stay  
And you’ve work to do in the morning!  
Give up your dream of going away;  
Forget your sailors and Galway!  
   
Teir abhaile riu  
Teir abhaile riu  
Teir abhaile riu  
Teir abhaile riu mhearai  
Teir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar ta do mharagadh deanta  
   
Listen to the music flowing  
I’m falling for the flow of home  
I’m home to dance ‘til dawning  
   
Teir abhaile riu  
Teir abhaile riu  
Teir abhaile riu  
Teir abhaile riu mhearai  
Teir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar ta do mharagadh deanta  
   
Stay awhile, we’ll dance together  
Now, as the light is falling  
We’ll reel away ‘till the break of day  
And dance together ‘till morning!  
   
Teir abhaile riu  
Teir abhaile riu  
Teir abhaile riu  
Teir abhaile riu mhearai  
Teir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar ta do mharagadh deanta  
   
Teir abhaile riu  
Teir abhaile riu  
Teir abhaile riu  
Teir abhaile riu mhearai  
Teir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar ta do mharagadh deanta  
Do mhargadh de-  
Do margadh deanta!  
   
            As Sammie finished singing she didn’t realize that Owen had entered and was leaning against the entrance doorway with a smile. It was then that he stood up, walking over to her causing her boys to start their noise making in greeting to Owen. Sammie jumped slightly in surprise before whipping around and sighs in relief as soon as she realized it’s just Owen. She then playfully slaps his chest and says,  
            “Owen you scared me!”  
            Owen dramatically holds the spot she hits him and say,” Ow! Is that any way to treat your boyfriend sweetness, especially since I had a wonderful surprise for you?”  
            Sammie looks at him with curiosity causing Owen to laugh,” I won’t tell you. Come on let’s go.”  
            After allowing Sammie to say good bye to her babies one last time, they exited the building Owen leads to a jeep. He helps her inside before they begin to drive off, Sammie began to notice that they were going into the more dense part of the park where no one really travels too. Sammie looked at Owen who smiled at her and said,” Barry gave me the idea. I really hope you like it Sweetness.”  
            Sammie smiled and said,” I am sure I will love whatever you have planned Owen.”  
            He then intertwined their hand together as they drove onward, nearly 40 minutes passed and they arrived at a beautiful waterfall surrounded with trees and a large lake. Sammie smiled at the beautiful scenery and looks at Owen with excitement. Owen grinned, before pulling over to the side, putting it in park allowing Sammie to get out of the vehicle with Owen following close behind. As she approached the water she was surprised by how clear it was and turned to Owen,  
            “Owen this is beautiful.”  
            “This is only half of it Sweetness, close your eyes and I will lead you to the other half of your surprise.” Owen said with a grin.  
            Sammie smiled before closing her eyes, Owen then grabbed her by the shoulders and begins to lead her to a medium tent, made of silken cloth, on the inside the ground was covered with several carpets and pillows were placed around along with several blankets. When he stopped he told Sammie,” You can open your eyes now Sammie.”  
            Sammie opened her eyes and she could feel herself tear up at the romantic setting Owen placed for her. She turned to Owen and hugged him in which case he hugged her back with a smile.  
            “I figured we can have dinner out here and watch the sunset.” Owen stated as he led her in. Removing their shoes they both sat down together with Sammie in Owen’s lap and inside the small basket that was near them was two pieces of caked and some sandwitches which caused Sammie to smile.  
            “What do you want Sweetness?” He asked her.  
            “The cake, of course, I love having dessert before dinner.” Sammie replied with a cheeky grin.  
            Owen laughed and handed her the piece of chocolate cake before grabbing his own, as they ate Owen noticed that Sammie was wearing a simple button up red and black checkered shirt that showed off a bit over cleavage, his eyes darkened when saw a piece of the chocolate covered icing land on her right above it. Sammie innocently wiped it up with her finger and was about to lick off her finger when Owen beat her to it, grabbing her wrist and licked it off her finger for her. Her face turned red, but she didn’t turn away as his eyes darkened lustfully. He then placed his lips on top of her and kissed her passionately. Soon they both would be making a commitment that would bring them together until the end of time.  
   
(Here is Chapter 7! Hope you all enjoyed it!!)


	8. Update

Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for favoritIng me and alerting to my story along with the wonderful reviews. So just let yall know what's happening. I do plan on updating my pitch black series, I also moved once again this time I am living with my aunt so it's a better environment for myself. Also if you want to leave me comments regarding any of my stories or just want to make comments my Tumblr is miss-novelist. Please don't hesitate to talk to me. Anyway thanks again guys and gals!


End file.
